kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kobushi Shirayukinomiya
She is the Gouriki (Herculean Strength) Banchou. She appears to be a sweet young tomboyish looking girl and attends St. Veronica Academy she comes from a very rich family, despite her petit size she can eat an entire Chanko Nabe by herself this is due to her body's Hyperion Constitution (a rare medical condition that makes her muscle a dozen times denser, more flexible and her organs can keep up with it, with the drawback being a super increased metabolism). She fancies herself a warrior of justice and went around destroying areas of her district that she considered evil or that were used be those who are evil (she destroyed an entire street since a biker gang used it frequently which was disrupting the peace). She tried to destroy a chemical plant since it was polluting the air without thinking about the hazardous chemicals she could release onto the surrounding area. Akira stopped her also during their fight. He showed her that she was acting without any forethought, when defeated she says she's not fit to be a banchou Akira disagreed and called her a splendid banchou since she was willing to risk her life for her underling. She later returns part of the group of banchos that support Akira. In the final chapter she becomes a gravure model. Personality Gouriki is a one tracked minded person and love to bring justice to evil people and was willing to risk her life for her underling and others too but she is very naive and doesn't think straight when she almost killed a lot of people in the chemical plant but when she returns she started to think more but still naive and one tracked minded person. The Savior Gouriki Arc Gouriki was causing huges problems in Minato Distrist but she thought she was doing this for justices and her underling Onji was trying to speak some sense into her but she didn't listen because she have a one-track mind and now was planning on destorying a chemical plant saying the reason because they casuing a problem to the environment but when she destory the place the chemical well go to the water which posion the ocean. Akira was ask by Onji to stop her and he went there to stop her. When Akira went to a chemical plant where Gouriki is destorying the place because the chemical plant is casuing a problem to the environment and when he got there it turns out to be a girl and she little but can wield two giant iron ball with ease! Goriki was gonna destory the most dangerous thing in the plant but stop her bt using his Double Hammer but she stop it by using her hands! Gouriki toss Akira aside but he landed on his feets, Goriki say that Akira seem to be not taking it seriously and told him to fight her seriously. It later turn out by Hinako that Gouriki have Hyperion Constitution which a very rare thing happen to humans that increase the humans muscle to a point where they can carry very heavy thing no normal human can. When Goriki smash Akira with two of her iron bulb, Hinako and her thought he was beaten but then the tank had a leak which turns out to be acid which melt metals! Her bulter Gokurou explain to her if that acid went into the ocean it will cause death of many fishs and human as well! Gouriki realize what she done and when to stop it but then Onji came in and try to stop it and Gouriki try to stop him from doing this because it was her fault but he wanted to do this because he will always protect her. But then Akira came by and stop the poison by tossing another tank into the ocean that will cure the poison and is harmless to humans. Gouriki is depressed because she almost got Onji and other people and fish died because she didn't think straight also she cause the plant workers some trouble too, but Akira say that she learn her lesson and he should go and Hinako came in and told him he should have said he is okay but Gouriki stop him and said she wanted him to fight her seriously this time for real and Akira. They went away from the plant and when Gouriki try to attack him Akira defeated her easliy by only using Double Hammmer which destoryed her bulb. Gouriki was happy to one she was right because back then he wasn't taken it seriously because the tank was behind and if he did fight seriously he would have sent her flying to the tank. Onji was surprised what a man he is for thinking about the dangers around him then the fight. Gouriki say she lost in both power and heart but Akira didn't think so because she was willing to throw away her life to save her underling and others and that she shouldn't misuse her and Gouriki was touched by his words. Banchou Stats * Strength: 10/10 * Stamina: 10/10 * Spirit: 7/10 * Intelligence: 2/10 * Agility: 7/10 * Technique: 6/10 Attacks She wields two giant iron bulbs (which are double her size) as her weapons of choice, she nicknamed them Salt Chanko and Miso Chanko. They are destroyed by a member of the Dark Student Council, but she replaces them with an even larger spiked metal mace. * Divine Fist: she trusts both of her bulbs towards her enemy. * Full Impact: She brings one of bulbs down on her enemy in an overhead smash attack crushing them with its weight. * Chase Pendulum: Following her Full Impact she brings the second bulb down on to the first one doubling the weight on her enemy. * Divine Hand: This is the same as Divine Fist except she uses her own hands. * Shining Impact Divine Fist.jpg|Divine Fist Full Impact.jpg|Full Impact Chase Pendulum.jpg|Chase Pendulum Divine Hand.jpg|Divine Hand Shining Impact.jpg|Shining Impact Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Banchou Category:Protagonists